A Different Juassic World
by Vespersong
Summary: Jurassic World with an interesting twist. ON HIATUS UNTIL REVISION
1. The Premise

Hey guys. Taking a bit of a break on "Watching the Past and Future" to type this. It's an AU of Jurassic Park with a bit of a twist.

Enjoy!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

No one knew just how it happened.

When John Hammond had approached their best scientists in hopes of creating a theme park populated by dinosaurs, they had jumped at the task and created embryos by the dozens. However, they soon noticed an interesting pattern – One out of two embryos was not forming an egg. They would have gotten rid of them but Dr. Wu was intrigued. He demanded those embryos be delivered.

And when they were, it was a shock. Somehow, for every dinosaur they hatched…..

A teenage girl was born with it.

Everyone was shocked. They had created new life! How was this possible? Dr. Wu had tried to remove the girls and send them to foster care. However, every time he tried, the dinos would start wailing in pain. When Hammond was called in, he realized what they had done,

"Gentlemen, these ladies **ARE** the dinosaurs."

From that day on, the girls rode on their dinos, wild and free. They never needed human care – besides clothes – and each dinosaur girl had recognizable features – Triceratops had pointy noses and wore collars with spikes, Dimorphodons had small hands and claws for toes, Apatosaurus were tall with long hair, Brachiosaurus had shorter legs than arms etc.

When the park was closed down, they survived, living off of what they found for 20 years. Soon, Jurassic World was green-lighted. The dinos were herded and more were made. However, they ended up ironing out a flaw in the girl's design – now they would age WITH the dinosaurs. Before, the girls were born teens and stayed that way until their death. Dr. Wu was pissed though.

Of course, after the park opened, activists tried to "help" the girls. They wanted them to have houses, food, medical benefits. However, one trip to the park shut them up. The girls – somehow – didn't need food, slept with their dinos and aged with them. The girls were connected to the dinos but not quite …human. More people were angered, claiming InGen was "playing God." But, nothing could be done. They only knew one way to make the dinos, the girls came with. That was that.

Years passed as the park grew and added new dinos. The most popular (for a while) was the Mosasaur, whose girl was a mermaid! Yes, the park was going well and the dino girls had everything.

….Well, except names.

Granted, each dino had a nickname that went to the girls – Patty, Mosey - but only 5 girls on the whole island had unique and FULL names.

4 of these were Owen Gradey's raptors. True, the dinosaurs themselves had names, but their girls – whom own had raised – earned them real full names. So, Blue became Bethany Blue, Charlie was Carly Charlie, Delta was Diane Delta and Echo was Elizabeth Echo. They enjoyed their names and their alpha.

The other one with a full name was easily the most recognized. Clothed in shorts, a animal skin dress and leather sandals, she was terrifying atop her mount. Everyone knew who she was, with her bone necklace and crown of teeth and her young face. Dr. Wu hated her as the reminder of what they lost over the years. He would swear her scars mocked him.

She was Isla Nublar's Queen.

Her name was Roxanne Tamera Rex.

She was the T. Rex.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yeah, I think this would be awesome. Drop me a like. If you do, maybe I'll write more of this, about the creation of the I. rex and the final battles. We'll see…..

Ta, lovelies!


	2. A Queen is Born

So, people wanted more, you'll get more. Consider the previous chapter the basic premise. I'm also upping the rating for this chapter for depictions of childbirth.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"John! John! Dr. Wu screamed as he ran through the unfinished Welcome Center. Where was he? It's was the biggest day in the short history of the park and that man was…

"What, what is it!" John yelled from the top of the unfinished staircase. Wu breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you I was not to be disturbed, Henry. Where's the fire?"

"John, it's happening. The T-rex, she's hatching." John stared at him before climbing down the scaffolding and running to meet Wu.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hurry!"

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Jurassic Park was Hammond's dream project. Ever since he was a child, he dreamed of finding a way to bring dinosaurs back to life and share them with the world. So, when he met Dr. Henry Wu and learned of his work on cloning, he snatched him and his scientists up. Later, he informed them of his grand plan – to fund and use their research to create a theme park of living dinosaurs. They were on board immediately.

John created a plan spanning 7 years: year 1 would be spent gaining research, investors and an island for the park, years 2 and 3 would be used to start building the park's infrastructures for the animals, gain technology and continue researching. Years 4 – 6 were the most important – those years would be spent breeding and raising the dinosaurs, also for ironing out any kinks and finalizing park activities. Year 7 would be opening year. No more, no less.

The first 3 years worked fine – investors came quick after they gained the island and saw the research. Hell, the research even took less than three years and by the middle of year 3, the first batch of embryos was ready to start gestation. Everything was going perfectly.

…Until Dr Wu noticed a change in about half of the embryos developing differently. Somehow they weren't forming eggs. They had to be implanted in an ovum and they developed more ape-like faces. Dr. Wu figured they were just bad embryos and got rid of them. Only for the other half of them to flatline. They tried everything with the next couple of batches but nothing worked. They almost gave up until one day when John came to visit…..

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"We can't just give up, Henry. Millions of dollars have gone into this place and I won't let it go to waste." John said one day in the labs, examining the embryos.

"Well, John, what now? These embryos are human-like, we can't have them here. What…" Dr. Wu began before John stopped him. He was staring at the two T – rex embryos, especially at the human one. He watched as John examined her before a look of shock covered his face. He turned around and intoned,

"Gentlemen, these ladies **ARE** the dinosaurs."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Henry and John burst through the lab doors as the scientists crowded around him. "Out of my way!" John yelled and stopped at the nest containing the T-rex egg. Everyone held their breath as the egg was poked open, revealing the baby. John smiled and took the baby in his hands and walked over to the ovum containing the girl.

John watched as the girl was pushed out of it, the umbilical cord snapping. She slid out onto the floor in a sticky puddle, motionless. Everyone stared as she opened he big brown eyes and looked around at the gathered crowd. Suddenly, she hissed, curled into the fetal position and turned away from them. The scientists tried to move closer but John held up a hand to stop them.

Hammond approached her, took a lab coat from a scientist and held out his hand to the girl. She looked up, frightened, but she took it. John wrapped her in the coat and guided her away. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She stared at him and the baby in his hand, holding out her hands for the baby. John placed it in her hands and stared as she pressed her head against the baby. She then looked at him.

"Yes." She replied.

Everyone stared. A Queen had been borne.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aw. We've only begun. So, what do you think, like it? If so, leave a review! More to come….

Ta, lovelies!


	3. A Queen is Crowned

The Queen has been born, now she must be crowned…..

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Wu and the other scientists were amazing at what they saw in the following weeks. After the birth of the T-rex, the other 14 species and their females were born as well. Each one had slightly different features so they could be defined at a glance – be it odd proportions, interesting noses or flat teeth. Most shocking though was that each one resembled a teenage girl, no older than 18!

But, one big question floated around the park as they entered year 5 – what would the girls do exactly?

Hammond was quick to come up with something, "The girls can double as handlers for the animals and as riders. We'll give them survival kits and build rooms for them in the paddocks. They need to stay by them after all." The idea was well received and they began working on them. In the meantime, the Welcoming Center had beds put in to double as a dorm. The girls were given animal skin clothes (fake) along with modern clothes to wear, along with classes in reading, writing and English. Everyone was worried about what would happen, combining carnivores and herbivores.

To everyone's surprise… they got along rather well. A TV was brought in and the girls could be seen watching movies or cheap shows at any hour. Others sat on the floor or beds, reading books, magazines, writing in diaries or playing hand games. The workers said it felt more like a college dorm than a group of bloodthirsty predators. And at the center was the T-rex girl. She looked different from the others, in that her hair was brown instead of blonde, as were her eyes (instead of green or hazel). She was also the oldest, which meant that most all the others respected her.

I say most.

The raptors never liked her. They were the second animal type hatched after her and they hated it.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

As the park entered year 6, John insisted that they use the growth enhancers to speed up the growth of the animals so the park could be cleared for opening soon. They complied, not willing to lose a pay check, and the dinos grew fast.

Before long, the park was nearing completion. The Welcome Center was almost done, the pens were built and the animals fully grown. Now it was time for them to move in. However before they did, the girls had one thing to do first.

You see, when the two center skeletons were shipped in, only one was intact. The other one was in pieces. The shards were taken by the girls and – along with amber, a T-rex tooth, vines and colored stones – they prepared a surprise.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

She had just been informed that her T-rex was waiting outside to be lead to her paddock. John helped her up off the floor of the projection room, smiled sadly and said, "I'm gonna missed you. I really am."

She just took his arm. No words were needed as he lead her out of the room and into the foyer, where a surprise was – all of the dino girls were lined up in two straight lines starting from the bottom of the stairs and ending at the entrance. She looked at John who just gestured and she began to walk down the stairs.

She reached the bottom and continued walking between the lines, watching the respectful looks she was given. She reached the door where Dr. Wu was waiting and gestured for her to kneel. She did and he began to speak, "Today, we are here to celebrate a great occasion. Today, ladies of Isla Nublar, we crown your Queen!" Cheers rang out as John ascended the steps, a pillow in his hand.

She looked up at him as he smiled. Then, he took a weird object – a circle of bone glued with amber and decorated with bone tiers and colored crystals - off the pillow and placed it on her head. He bade her rise and handed her a short stick topped with a tooth and decorated with vines and more crystals. With her cheetah skin dress, sandy shorts and bare feet, she resembled an Amazon warrior.

John smiled, whirled her around and yelled, "Isla Nublar, welcome Roxanne Tamera Rex, your new Queen!" Cheers rang out as Roxie – she like that – smiled and exited the building. Her T-rex was outside with her head lowered. Roxie smiled and began to ascend over Rexie's head, being careful not to step on her eyes.

Soon, she was sitting on Rexie's neck. Rexie raised herself up and – as everyone poured out from the Welcome Center - gave out a tremendous roar, cementing her status as Queen of Isla Nublar surrounded by cheers.

….Well, mostly there were cheers.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **HEADCANNON TIME**! – Some part of me thinks that Hammond is actually really concerned about money despite "sparing no expense." After all, he is a business man so money does matter to him.

Also, I like this. Roxie is respected by the others on the island, so she becomes their Queen. And when away from their dinosaurs, they act like human girls. However, not all is well as we know. Now, it's time to follow the 1st movie and watch her in action.

I also made up my mind. Until I get at least 6 reviews for this story. I'll focus on my other one. So, leave a review! And I'll see you in the next update!


	4. The Queen is Challenged

Sorry this took so long, life got in the way as well as a shitty laptop.

But, enough about that, LET"S GO!

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Year six dragged on and Roxie soon had the chance to prove her crown when several problems arouse.

The first being too much space.

Since this was a safari-style park instead of a zoo, the dinos had bigger paddocks covered in foliage. This wasn't good when combined with a limited viewing space. Roxie had a decent amount of time bonding with Rexie, but even she didn't always know when tours would be.

The second was the raptors.

They had not calmed down after moving out of the Welcome Center and her coronation. If anything, they just got worse. John tried to calm them down, but the sandy-haired girls just snarled.

Yes, snarled.

They never spoke, only made sounds.

Originally, they would have been moved into a large paddock for jeep tours along with a few other carnivores. However, they decided they wanted to bang the fences and look for weak spots. After that, they were going to be moved to their own enclosure. However, in the week that followed, something happened…..

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

It was a normal day for her – wake up, eat, dress and play with Rexie. Today, though, something felt off.

"I wonder what's wrong. It's normally never this quiet." She said to Rexie as they patrolled the borders of the paddock. Rexie just huffed before noticing something and taking off.

"Woah! What's going on?" Roxie yelled, hanging on to Rexie as she charged elsewhere. They reached the far east wall and Rexie stopped. Roxie reoriented and looked around, only to glance down.

Bodies. 5 bodies lying at the base of the wall. Roxie slid down Rexie's tail and approached the bodies, her bare feet squishing in their blood. She was disgusted when she saw the curved slashes, indicating that the Raptors had done this. But the sandy hair confused her. Who had been killed? Roxie steeled herself and took hold of the body, rolling it over.

The breath was stolen from her lungs.

The face was that of the youngest raptor girl. Slashes covered her face, neck and … oh god… her stomach was slit, spilling her guts. Roxie backed up, gagging before mounting Rexie and urging her in the direction of her small house.

John had to know.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

That had been three weeks ago. Once she'd told John, they started moving the remaining three raptors were moved into a small pen, heavily guarded, one at a time. A week ago, the oldest raptor had attacked workers moving her, killing one.

After they had been moved, she went to visit them to hopefully get some answers on what they had against her. Boy, was that a tense visit….

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

She walked into the enclosed viewing area connected to the raptor pen, staring into the foliage. She waited a few minutes before sharply rapping on the glass. The foliage shifted and two raptors appeared, wearing torn tan pants with brown crop tops and fully-loaded backpacks.

She approached the glass and they bowed to her. When they rose, they looked so frightened. She smiled at them and they seemed to calm down…..Until a snarl rang out and they cowered in fear. The last of them appeared, knife held out, glaring at her pack mates for what they had done. They were so frightened that she sent them running.

Pleased, she turned her gaze toward Roxie, daring her to attack. Roxie stood her ground.

Seconds passed.

Then minutes.

Finally, Roxie realized this was going nowhere and left, amidst snarls. Roxie smiled, knowing she had won the battle.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Now, Roxie wondered if anything would change as she lay on her bed. Suddenly, she heard gears moving and a TV alerted her to movement.

 _That's odd_ she thought. _Why is there a goat in the pen?_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sorry this took so long, but things are getting good.

Leave a review if you liked it!


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys.**

 **So I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I've been re-reading some of this and I made a decision:**

 **I will be revising this story at a later date.**

 **I know you guys liked this, but I made a mistake starting another story way too soon. I may finish this someday but for now, it is on hiatus.**

 **Sorry lovelies**

 **Vesper.**


End file.
